Rules For Living On NEST Base
by CookieCakeLady
Summary: Living with the Autobots can be crazy. And Mia is living right in the middle of it. Prowl has given her the task of Writing this Rule book. Though the Rules don't stop her and anyone else from doing crazy things. Lets get this Rule book started.


Rules For Living On NEST Base

Disclaimer:

Cookie: I don't own transformers. Let's get this rule book started!

Mia: Prowl is forcing me to write this.

Cookie: let me know of anything that you'd like to see in this rule book, but it will be slow for me to get chapters out due to the fact I want to bring in other characters but I don't want to spoil my story with Mia in it.

**Rule #1. Air horns are banned from base**

(Air horns are great for many things)

(*HOOONNNKKK* "RISE AND SHINE!" "MIA!") (Sunstreaker didn't appreciate the wake up call) (and everyone else)

(The final straw was when I set an Air horn to go off in intervals in the gun range)

(You could hear Ironhide Swearing across the base)

**Rule #2. Always give warning before going to any kind of Comic convention **

(I should have told the bot's before I walked into the hanger that morning)

(Bumblebee was the only one who knew since he was going with me and Sam)

(As soon as I stepped into the hanger Red Alert glitched, the Twins screamed and some of the other bots were shocked)

(I was dressed as the Annabelle Doll) (definitely was a bad idea to show them the Annabelle movie a few days beforehand)

**Rule #3. Energy Drinks are banned on Ratchets orders**

(I was tired out from studying all night)

(I had drank 4 energy drinks)

(The result was me running around base for an hour before the bots found me sleeping in the middle of the hallway)

(I also had gotten ahold of silly string in the hour of running around) (the whole rec room was covered in silly string)

**Rule #4. No more Angry Snowman pranks**

(This started because of me targeting Sideswipe) (I had dumped a bag of flour on him) ("Who's an Angry snowman!" "MIA!")

(*can of white paint being dumped onto Mia* "Who's an angry snowman!" "I swear to Primus Sideswipe I'll send you to the pit!")

(It got out of hand after a while) (I was waiting for Sideswipe around a corner) (I had thrown a bag of white glitter at the bot who I thought was Sideswipe)

(It was Prowl)

**Rule #5.** **Don't argue with the Dinobots**

(I was just trying to tell Grimlock that he wasn't a king) (He doesn't have a land to rule to being a king)

("Me Grimlock king of Dinobots" "your not a king, where is your land where the Dinobots live! Your just a commander" "No! Me Grimlock King!")

(It went on for 3 hours of arguing with Grimlock) (I think I lost it that day with my sanity) (and I don't even know why I started that pointless argument)

**Rule #6. No Microwaving objects**

(It was fun Microwaving things like Pens) (ink everywhere in the microwave)

(Microwaving firecrackers was also fun) (mini explosion and flames)

(The Air bag was a stupid idea) (I got hit with the Microwave door)

(I was sent to Med bay)

(are you trying to get yourselves killed!? – Ratchet)

(Maybe… - Mia)

**Rule #7. No acting like a Dalek from Doctor Who**

(I got into watching Doctor Who with Wheeljack) (he seemed fascinated with a lot of the technology…. Hopefully he doesn't start building things from Doctor Who)

(Anyways, I ran around base with the first thing I could find, a cardboard paper roll) (and I proceeded to yell 'EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE')

(People got sick of me hitting them with the paper tube yelling exterminate) (the bots were just confused, except Wheeljack)

**Rule #8. No Jackass stunts**

(My stupidity brought the idea of doing the Bungee Boogie stunt)

(It was fun getting sling shot on rollerblades into a pool)

(It all went wrong when I got shoot into the side of the pool)

(And Sam fell out of the other side of the pool and hit his face on the ground)

(Broken ribs and a broken nose) (it was worth it)

**Rule #9. No quoting Red vs Blue **

_-It's not pink, It's Lightish red_

(I kept saying that whenever I wear any sort of pink clothes)

-_Bow chicka wow wow_

(Leo please stop)

-_that was the worst throw ever. Of all time_

(I said that to Epps when he couldn't throw a smoke grenade far enough) (he showed me later how good of an aim he has) (by shooting at me with a beanbag gun)

-_protect me cone!_

(I screamed that when ironhide was about to use me for target practice after a prank)

-_I am allergic to things I don't want to do _

(Apparently that won't get me out of doing my chores as what prowl has said)

**Rule #10. No stealing my clothes and leaving only a costume for me to wear**

(Sideswipe and sunstreaker are so dead) (they had stole all my clothes and left my Sailor moon costume)

(I had to go to my classes in a sailor moon outfit. I was so embarrassed)

(And bumblebee wouldn't stop playing the sailor moon song as soon as I entered a room)

("Hey sailor Moon!" "Go to the pit Sideswipe!)


End file.
